


Nightwing Gets Fear Gassed, Bruce Gets His Memories (Different POV), and Getting back to the Streets

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Crime Fighting, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fear gas, Guardian Angel Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Barbara Gordon, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Jim Gordon, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Nightwing gets fear gassed on a mission the rest of the family don't take it to well.The context for the last fic.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 2





	Nightwing Gets Fear Gassed, Bruce Gets His Memories (Different POV), and Getting back to the Streets

One side of the video showed Oracle or Barbara Gordan sitting in her wheelchair in her apartment, the other side showed Mocking Jay or Anna Wayne sitting in her bed in her room which was just upstairs. The rest of the Batfamily, Batman (Bruce Wayne), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Batwoman (Kate Kain), Red Hood (Jason Todd), Red Robin (Tim Drake-Wayne), Spoiler (Stephaine Brown), Bluebird (Harper Row), Black Bat (Cassanda Cain), Batwing (Luke Fox), and Robin (Damian Wayne) was standing in front of the Batcomputer.

“Everyone know their area for patrolling?” Oracle asked.

Everyone nodded.

“Call if you need anything,” Mocking Jay said over the video.

Another round of nods.

The Batfam left the Batcave on their motorcycles or in the Batmobile.

The night was going normally. The Bats on the streets stopping smaller crimes that the two girls were directing them too.

“Nightwing there has been some suspicious activity in Warehouse 27 out on the docks,” Oracle said.

“On my way.”

“Hood, how’s it going?” Mocking Jay asked.

“We got the victims out and have apprehended the kidnappers,” Red Hood answered.

“Awesome.”

“MJ, O,” Nightwing said.

“What is it ‘Wing?” Mocking Jay asked.

“I’m going to need back up, Scarecrow is here.”

“I’ll go,” Batman said, “I’m the closest.”

“Okay, Nightwing did you hear that?” Oracle asked.

“Yes, I’m heading in.”

“Be careful,” Mocking Jay said.

“Of course.”

“We’ll head on over too,” Red Robin said.

“Okay,” Oracle said.

“Robin, Black Bat there is a domestic incident that has moved outside, 2 blocks to the east of you,” Mocking Jay said.

“On our way, _tt_ ,” Robin said.

A ton of static came over the comms. With only one Bat currently in a battle they knew where it was coming from.

“Nightwing? Come in,” Mocking Jay said, voice sounding concerned with a small trace of fear in it.

“...MJ…...help....” Was all that came through the static.

“Bats, how close are you?” Oracle asked.

“Just passed Warehouse 3,” Batman said, his voice a strained calm.

“We’re 5 blocks away still,” Red Robin updated them.

“He’s been fear gassed,” Anna said, voice shaking slightly.

“Mocking Jay are you okay?” Batwoman asked.

“I’m fine.”

“I’m there,” Batman said.

“Full mask filters,” Oracle said.

“Turning them on now.”

Mocking Jay brought up Batman’s cowl and body cams, sharing them with Oracle.

Nightwing was on the ground curled into a fetal position. His respirator was a few feet in front of him and his full mask filter was broken, most likely kicked off his face, as it was across the room.

“Aren’t we supposed to be immune to all fear gas?” Bluebird asked.

“Scarecrow hasn’t been seen in a few months, so he probably made a new vein,” Batwing pointed out.

Batman was beating the henchman up.

2 minutes later.

“We just hit the docks,” Red Hood said.

“Good,” Mocking Jay said, obvious forced calm in her voice, even from that one word.

Red Robin turned on his full mask filter before they were at the warehouse.

The Reds and Batman took down the henchman and Scarecrow.

“You take ‘Wing back to the cave, we’ll wait for the GCPD,” Red Hood said.

“Don’t shoot Scarecrow, Hood,” Batman said, then as he was picking Nightwing up, one arm under his knees the other under his shoulders, Red Hood scoffed. Batman took Nightwing to the Batmobile. He sent him down in the backseat, expanding it so he won’t fall off the seat. Batman broke pretty much every traffic law as he raced to the Batcave.

He was going so fast, because once he had set Nightwing down he had started whimpering.

“Doctor Tompkins is already at the cave, her and Alfred are ready to help him,” Oracle said.

“Police are here, the commissioner doesn’t want ‘Wing on the streets for at least 2 weeks,” Red Robin said.

“He implied Officer Grayson should be taking time off as well,” Red Hood added, “I completely agree with that.”

“Seconded,” Mocking Jay said.

“Oracle, send a email to the BPD,” Batman said.

“Working on it now,” She replied.

The Batmoblie drove into the Batcave, parked, and Batman carrying Nightwing to the medbay.

A few hours later, 3 am the remaining Bats returned to their homes, or at least where they were staying for the night, except Red Hood, who went to the Batcave to make sure Dick would be okay and for moral support of his siblings and Dad. The other Bats asking for updates when they come.

Barbara signed off for the night, though Anna stayed on the line.

“We flushed the gas out of his system with oxygen, he is currently sleeping, though he’s stuck in an almost never-ending nightmare,” Leslie told everyone.

“I’ll take you home Doc, I’m going back to crime alley anyway,” Jason said.

Leslie nodded.

Jason went to get changed.

“After everyone is updated, everyone to bed,” Bruce said.

All of his children, that were staying the night nodded and headed to get changed.

Jason and Leslie left and everyone else, well minus Anna and Bruce, went to sleep.

3 hours later, it was now 6 am.

Dick heard two voices, one female, one male, the voices and a grip on his hand, slowly brought him out of the seemingly never ending nightmares.

He chuckled as Bruce asked, “You were in Paris?”

“Dick!” Anna exclaimed, he felt his hand be squeezed.

He squeezed her hand in return.

“Well, I should probably get Alfred, which involves bringing Anna backup to her room,” Bruce said, which reminded Dick that Anna wasn’t allowed to walk yet, how did she get down here?

“Right, Love you D!”

“Love you too.”

His sister smiled and let go of his hand, her eyes telling him that Bruce now remembered the first timeline, Anna put up her arms to be picked up.

Bruce picked her up and left the room.

10 minutes later, Alfred came into the room.

“How do you feel, Master Dick?”

“Pretty good considering I just woke up from an unending nightmare.”

“Does your good mood have anything to do with the fact that Master Anna was down here?”

“It has more to do with the fact that Anna and B were getting along.”

“They were?”

“Yeah, it was surreal.”

Alfred chuckled.

3 days later Dick was moved to his room. 2 days after that he was allowed to take care of himself.

Anna was allowed a wheelchair two days after Dick woke up.

3 weeks later Dick was allowed back out as Nightwing and a few days later as Officer Grayson,

2 weeks after Dick was allowed on the streets, Anna was allowed to walk, then a week after that Mocking Jay was allowed to return to the streets after months of her absence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
